


Random note of romance and life.

by Zambuka_and_Memories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories
Summary: I got bored and sad. I wrote out my feelings. Not a fanfic or a story. Just something sentimental.





	Random note of romance and life.

**Author's Note:**

> For the books chapter 4 will be up by Monday at the latest.

Love...it's like taking a plunge into a freezing lake in the middle of fall. You're expecting to get hurt. You just don't know when. The waters, you get used to them and then when you feel most at ease, it hits you like a ton of bricks. Catching you off guard, even to the point you may drown in your sorrow, in the lake. 

Love is a mystery, one that can't be solved with science, literature, or even psychology; it's something that can't be explained by even the greatest or dimmest minds. There isn't a formula for love, or even how to succeed in it. The only thing love is close to is cooking and baking, it's all trial and error. Nothing if perfect the first time around. Whether it is the first pancake or the first born, the first day of school or the last day of your life; it isn't perfect. 

But love can bring more than confusion and pain into the world and into one's heart and mind. It can bring calm where there was war, love where there was hate, light into the darkness. Love is like a warm blanket or your favorite stuffed animal, it's always there to comfort you after a long day. Love never leaves you. It's always there whether it is present or not in your mind. It's always present in your soul and even in your heart. 

Relationships are like the oceans waves and a ship, they work together to bring things and life together. But a choppy wave can send the whole boat off course. Like the waves on the beach, they come and they go. Like the seasons change love does too. Summer heat hits and love blossoms like the fruits, then it turns cold and freezes the fruits to dust and often love becomes dust in winter.

The winter months are the hardest for many, especially when you are in love. But cuddling like peas in a pod will make the chills burn away and bring everything closer like cheese melting to bread, it's just right. 

"Love is a gift, a lot of people don't remember that'' -Queen Latifah. Hairspray. 


End file.
